starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Warpoc Skamini
Zett Jukassa (født Warpoc Skamini) var en jedi padawan under Klonekrigen. Han ble skutt av en klonekriger under Operasjon: Knightfall mens han prøvde og nå senator Bail Organas airspeeder. Biografi Født på Mon Gazza i den Ytre Ringen som sønn av Ashielle og Sembric Skamini, Zett ble identifisert som en Kraftsensitiv like etter at han ble født og ble sendt til Jediordenen. Da Zett var sju år ble foreldrene han brutalt myrdet. Selv om han hadde vokst opp med jediene og hadde forlatt familien sin som nyfødt, begynte han og ha visjoner om slektningene og hjemplaneten. Dette nådde jedi-ridder Mierme Unill som dro for og etterforske drapene og med Jedirådets tillatelse fortalte han gutten om hans tidlige liv, i håp om at det ville gi ham visjoner som kunne hjelpe dem og finne drapsmennene. Miermes plan viste seg og være suksessfull, og sporene ledet dem til Den Svarte Sol organisasjonen, de arresterte de skyldige. Imponert over guttens modenhet tok Mierme gutten som sin padawan lærling. Mens Obi-Wan Kenobi lette etter planeten Kamino i Jediarkivet, gikk Jukassa opp til Jocasta Nu for og stille henne et spørsmål etter at Obi-Wan hadde snakket med henne. Selv om Zetts største styrke lå i å se fremtiden, kunne ikke mesteren hans bruke mye tid til og utvikle den egenskapen ettersom Klonekrigen brøt ut, og det ble lagt mer vekt på kamptrening i stedet for mer passive egenskaper. Unill ble snart drept i den stadig økende konflikten og Zett måtte være igjen i Jeditemplet sammen med de andre padawanene som ikke hadde noen læremester. Han fortsatte stuidene sine under Cin Darlligs lære. I år 19 før Slaget ved Yavin ble Junkassa drept under angrepet på jeditemplet, ledet av Darth Vader og den 501. Legionen av klonekrigere. Han klarte og komme seg ut på en av landingsplattformene hvor han prøvde og nå senator Bail Organas airspeeder. Han ble skutt og drept av sersjant Fox før han klarte og nå Organa. Etter å ha sett klonenes brutalitet ovenfor jediene flyktet Bail fra Templet og forlot Coruscant i Tantive IV, fast bestemt på og redde så mange jedier han kunne. thumb|left|250px|Zett Jukassa under angrepet på Jeditemplet. Etter at det Galaktiske Imperiet hadde tatt over makten, stod det i de offisielle dokumentene at Jukassa ble drept for og ha truet med og drepe senator Organa. Hei dette Bak scenene Zett Jukassa ble spilt av Jett Lucas, George Lucas’ sønn. Navnet til karakteren er en såkalt ”tuckerization”, at man tar den virkelige personens navn og stokker om på noen av bokstavene, eller skriver det med noen andre bokstaver, men lar uttalen forbli, nærmest den samme. Andre navn som ble foreslått var Titi Jukassa, Tado Jukassa, og Tado. Jett Lucas spilte også padawanen Warpoc Skamini i Klonene angriper, men etter at Sithene tar hevn kom ut ble de to karakterene til en. Opptredener Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace (Ikke kanon opptreden) Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper (Første opptreden) Star Wars Episode III: Stihene tar hevn Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn tegneserie Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn junior novelle de:Zett Jukassa Kategori:Jedier Jukassa, Zett Kategori:Karakterer